Yoshi (Mario Cartoons)
Yoshi is one of the four main protagonists of the Super Mario World cartoon. He serves as the replacement for Toad (who is absent in the aforementioned series). He befriends Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Oogtar in Dinosaur Land. He is based to his original counterpart. He is voiced by Andrew Sabiston. History *'Fire Sale': At the start, Yoshi is stopped from eating the Dome City's barbecue and told to go to Mama Fire Plant's dome to buy more fireballs. On the way there, Yoshi learns that Mama Fire Plant was in trouble and rushes off to tell Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool. Yoshi and friends try to save Mama Fire Plant from Kootie Pie Koopa and he ends up saving the plant and melting Kootie Pie Koopa's Ice Palace. This episode also shows that Yoshi has a fear of water. *'The Wheel Thing': Yoshi eats plenty of "STOP" signs that Luigi had made for when something wrong happened. Then, he helps Mario and Luigi defeat Kooky and Bowser's Mega Mechanasaur by creating potholes. *'Send in the Clown': At the start of the episode, Yoshi is seen acting as the ball boy for a tennis match between Mario and Princess Toadstool. After getting in trouble for eating the fireball they were using, the group notices the poster for Bowser's circus. Yoshi and friends go to Bowser's circus only to be trapped in a cage. In the end, Mario defeats Bowser and saves them and they perform their own circus with Yoshi as the clown. *'Ghosts 'R' Us': Yoshi and friends venture into the enchanted forest only to find a Koopa wizard named Wizardheimer. The wizard captures and locks away everybody but Yoshi, who escapes. Soon after Yoshi ventures into the wizard's house and saves all his friends. *'The Night Before Cave Christmas': Yoshi and Oogtar are seen fighting over food at the beginning of the episode, which gives Mario the idea of having Cave Christmas (even though it is August). Yoshi and friends make presents for all the cave people to celebrate Cave Christmas only for Bowser to steal the presents. Yoshi and Mario then go and take back all the presents Bowser stole and then give them to the cave people. *'King Scoopa Koopa': Yoshi and friends find a new fast food stand run by Bowser. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi chow down until they become fat. Unfortunately, Yoshi and Luigi become Chickadactyls along with the rest of the cave people. In the end, Mario saves every one by destroying the shop. *'Born to Ride': Mario and Luigi are installing plumbing in the Dome Castle for Princess Toadstool, only to have it eaten by Yoshi. The Mario Bros. scold Yoshi for eating it which upsets Yoshi. Yoshi runs away from Dome City and joins a biker gang called The Dino Riders. They secretly try to hand the Mario Bros. over to King Koopa but Yoshi soon finds out and saves them. *'Party Line': Yoshi helps clean up the vines scattered across the town by eating them. *'Gopher Bash': Luigi attempts to teach the Cave People how to farm and has Yoshi help him for the various tasks. Yoshi's appetite ends up causing some problems, such as him chasing a berry while plowing the fields and eating the seeds that Luigi plants. After growing some vegetables, Cheatsy Koopa and a group of gophers steal the crops and Yoshi, Luigi, and Mario chase after them to regain them. In the end, however, Yoshi ends up eating everything and is forced to redo it all. *'Rock TV': Yoshi helps save Mario and Luigi from being pummeled in wrestling and eats all of Koopa's Rock TVs, including the giant one. *'The Yoshi Shuffle': Yoshi and Mario try to save Luigi, who has been turned into a Yoshi egg by playing a game of football with Bully Koopa. In the end, Yoshi and Mario win and turn Luigi back into his normal self. *'A Little Learning': Yoshi helps Oogtar the Cave-boy grow an "eggabega" for the science fair but Hip and Hop sneak a Piranha Plant in it. The Piranha Plant starts to wreck the school and eats Bowser, Hip and Hop. Yoshi then eats it and spits the Koopas back to Neon Castle. *'Mama Luigi': Yoshi is being tucked into bed by Luigi, who proceeds to tell him the story of how he met Yoshi. As told in the story, Yoshi manages to save Mario and Luigi from Mechakoopas and rescues Princess Toadstool from King Koopa. At the end, Yoshi falls asleep. Trivia *Unlike his video games counterpart, Yoshi speaks in broken sentences. *Like his video game counterpart, Yoshi has a strong rivalry with the Magikoopas. Category:Mario Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Orphans